criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingsford
Kingsford is a fictional city in the fictional country of The Federal Kingdom of Belton in Criminal Case: Shadows of Belton with ten different districts. The Kingsford Police Department is the law agency that serves the city. Districts Kingsford is split into ten districts with six cases each: Oakdale Hills Oakdale Hills is the first district of Kingsford, located on the outskirts of the city. It is a more rural area surrounded by rolling hills and farmland with bits of suburbia scattered around. It focuses on the player settling into the police department while dealing with a shocking rise in violent murders throughout the quiet rural community, linked to a mysterious group called "Verity". Cases 01-06 are situated here. = City Centre City Centre is the second district of Kingsford. It is the administrative heart of the city, and where much of the commerce and political events happen. Following the shocking string of murders in Oakdale Hills and the discovery of the Verity Group, the police team investigate the inner city where the headquarters of the group are rumoured to be. This district also explores Janet Garfield and her past growing up here and coming to terms with her estranged family life. Cases 07-12 are situated here. = Clarity Wharf Clarity Wharf is the third district of Kingsford. It is the port of the town which sees plenty of cargo ships come and go every day. After further investigation, the story brings the team to investigate here, where they are searching for further leads in investigating GEM and the remnants of the Verity Group after their loss in the City Centre. It also explores Luther Finbar's character arc as he comes to terms with his past days working for GEM. Cases 13-18 are situated here. = Velvet Island Velvet Island is the fourth district of Kingsford, being the entertainment hub of the city with plenty of clubs, bars and attractions around. It is also home to radio and television studios and several arenas for entertainment. In this district, Telford Brooks starts experiencing a loss of his bright-eyed naïveté as he becomes disillusioned with all the murders coming about. Cases 19-24 are situated here. Ash Court Ash Court is the fifth district of Kingsford. It is the run-down and dirty side of town with grey buildings and an apathetic populace who like to keep to their own. While generally dangerous and unwelcoming, there is a lot of personality and heart hidden away here. Dale Hart grew up here and has to deal with old baggage he left behind when he moved out, while Delia Atkins must face her gambling and acloholism in order to keep her job at the department. Cases 25-30 are situated here. Brook Parade Brook Parade is the educational hub of the city with both of the city's universities within the district limits. Melanie De la Cruz revisits her own previous years of study as the institution and staff she loved so dearly start showing their true colours. Cases 31-36 are situated here. The Spires The urban centre of the city, with high rises and glamorous buildings everywhere. It focuses on Deandra Willis as she starts fighting for her life, now the assassination target of GEM. The remnants of Group Verity turn themselves in and start aiding the police department against GEM here as well, rallying against the Whitehouse Family that has now been revealed to donate to GEM. Zoë Dechamps also has her arc here following the events of Brook Parade where she was revealed as the mole for the team, expressing guilt and hoping to set things right. Cases 37-42 are situated here. The Castle The Castle is the district that includes the home of the King of Belton, but also is home to many esteemed members of Beltonian society. In this district, Barry Ashwell must deal with his estrangement and isolation from the team following the tensions that happened in the Spires, and also his recovery after taking a bullet for Zoë. Cases 43-48 are situated here. Cathedral Quarter Cathedral Quarter is the spiritual heart of the city, with all the classic cathedrals and churches being built here. In this district, Telford and Kevin Marsh also prepare for their wedding day, thinking that all has been settled after the supposed defeat of GEM at The Castle. However, the group quickly learns of the true puppeteer pulling the strings all this time, and it leads to corruption inside the police department. The team must revolutionize the city's justice system from the inside. Cases 49-54 are situated here. Twinbridge Twinbridge is the tenth and final district of the city. A small district that encompasses mostly of a monument to unity, it represents the city and its status as the capital of Belton between all the states of the country. After Chief Marcus Lombardi's death, the team must carry forward in continuing his mission and memory while learning about his past, which is the key to saving the city. Cases 55-60 are situated here.